


I feel blinded (blinded by you)

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude is confused, Good friend Edelgard, Jealous Dimitri, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Dimitri, Virgin Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Dimitri is growing distant. Claude just wants to know what he did wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	I feel blinded (blinded by you)

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a sad fic but I got carried away with the ending and well now here we are. Also I know for a fact there are some errors somewhere in this garage ugh its almost 4am over here I'm sorry! No beta.

Claude had spent the majority of his first month at Garreg Mach alone. Rumors of him being a false duke spread like wildfire and he had allowed them to burn because what they thought of him now would mean nothing when Claude fulfilled his dream. They would not insult him— would probably beg forgiveness and Claude would give it to them freely and without hesitation. He would be called a fool if he were to say his dream aloud and so he kept quiet and took the insults, allowed them to laugh at him. 

It would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

Edelgard and Dimitri had come into his life as blessings. He was never religious but he was not afraid to admit that he had thanked the goddess for delivering them to him.

They had been so kind to him, so willing to protect him from the rain of harsh words and from his own self loathing thoughts when things became bad and in return, they entrusted him with secrets of their own. Of their past and their hardships. 

It had taken Dimitri some time to open up, so reluctant to remember the tragedy. 

Edelgard spoke of hers as though it were some horrid ghost story that still haunted her thoughts.

Claude had waited for them both calmly and without complaint and he had held them both as they cried for themselves. 

* * *

There came a time when Dimitri began to drift away. Claude’s mind raced with trying to find an explanation and he had gone to find Edelgard who was in the Black Eagles classroom talking with Hubert. The taller man glared darkly at Claude, the air around him getting more and more tight but Claude paid it no mind.

“Hey princess,” he greets with his usual smile. He has to hide his panic because Hubert is here and he will most likely hold this against him.

“Claude!” Edelgard smiles, turning to Claude to give him his full attention much to Hubert’s distaste.

“Can I steal you away for a moment?”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, only grabs her hand and drags her out of the classroom, giving Hubert a wink for good measures.

When they are a good distance away from everyone, Claude tells Edelgard about Dimitri avoiding him for their usual tea times or lunches. How he won’t even look at him properly without frowning which ultimately ends in him dismissing himself without an explanation.

Edelgard watches him the entire time he explains this and by the end of his rant, she embraces Claude and sighs deeply. Claude has a feeling she knows what is going on with Dimitri and it hurts that she did not tell him the reason, that she let him feel this way but she always has a reason on why she does things. 

There was always a reason.

“Please talk to him,” she says softly and her voice soothes some tension in Claude. “Don’t let him leave without giving you an explanation. You deserve one.”

So Claude sets out to find Dimitri only to find that whenever he is within sight of Dimitri, the prince rushes away in the other direction. It hurts but Claude tells himself there is a reason.

* * *

They grow apart as the days go on.

Edelgard has been disappearing a lot lately but she always makes some time for Claude -and when she asks about Dimitri, Claude changes the subject. He doesn’t know why but the subject of Dimitri makes his heart feel heavy and he has to fight the urge to go to his room and lay in bed all day.

Dimitri has been scarce, even more than Edelgard and Claude doesn’t know what he did but he wants to make it alright. He wonders if Dimitri regrets opening up to him, if he regrets his friendship with Claude and that thought hurts more than he thought possible.

“Dont,” Edelgard bites out once when they are sitting under a tree resting and Claude has lost himself in his gloomy thoughts. “Don’t you think that Dimitri ever regrets being your friend.”

Claude doesn’t answer and he hates that Edelgard’s words are not comforting him as they normally do.

* * *

Claude has patience but his curiosity had gotten the best of him this time and he wonders why it was Dimitri of all people that he could not bare to keep away from. Why it was for Dimitri that Claude found himself seeking him out once more, being quiet so that he may catch him off guard and when he finally does find Dimitri standing in the greenhouse seemingly lost in thought, he places both hands on the prince’s shoulders.

“Hey there , your princeliness,” he greets cheerfully because it really is good to see Dimitri again. He feels whole once more, and isn’t _that_ a peculiar feeling?

A gasp comes from Dimitri and then he is spinning around so fast it catches Claude off balance and he falls forward on the blonde. Luckily, Dimitri is strong enough to hold them both but he looks so panicked that Claude is confused.

“Claude,” Dimtiri whispers and his eyes soften before they swell with conflict.

Claude is about to ask about it but he finds himself gently pushed back and then Dimitri is dismissing himself once more, rushing out of the greenhouse. But unlike the other times, Claude gives chase.

He follows him and he’s surprised with how fast Dimitri is running and when he turns a corner he sees Dimitri run into his room and shut the door behind him. 

Claude tries the handle, it is unlocked. Claude thinks that if he wanted some privacy he would have locked the door, unless he forgot to lock it in his haste. Against his better judgement, he ignores this possibility and slips open the door.

The first thing he hears is loud panting and then the harsh sound of metal hitting the floor. Claude peeks further inside and sees Dimitri has both hands on his bed, his head bowed as he pants loudly. His eyes are shut tight and he looks like he is in great pain. Claude nearly walks in to see if Dimitri is alright but the movement of his hands halts him from moving.

One of Dimitri’s hands move from the bed and then he is lifting his shirt to pull his pants down and all at once, Claude knows what Dimitri is doing. 

The right thing to do would be to leave him in peace, this is a private matter but Claude finds he cannot move. His grip on the door tightens when Dimitri slips his cock from his pants. Dimitri uses his teeth to take his glove off and lets it fall to the floor then takes himself in hand. A long, low groan escaped his lips and he bows his head, hiding it from Claude’s view but he can see very clearly as Dimitri moves his hand up and down, using his thumb to slide across the head of his hard cock before sliding all the way down to fondle his balls.

The sight is mesmerizing and Claude finds himself licking his lips and once again, his mind is screaming at him to leave Dimitri in peace.

The blonde spits in his hand, bringing it back down to pump his cock in his hand. He begins to pant louder, his pace quickening slightly and now he is whispering something to himself, his hips twitching forward every now and then.

Claude strains his ears to try and make out what he is whisper, a part of his mind not wanting to know who it is Dimitri thinks about in this intimate time; who it is that holds that special part in the blonde prince’s heart.

Dimitri’s grip on the sheets tighten so hard, Claude can hear a tear and then Dimitri is chanting something, his pace now faster than before and a moment later, Claude hears a name panted out repeatedly.

“ _Claude, Claude, Claude._ ”

The archer is floored, his eyes wide and he’s unsure what to do now that he knows it is him who Dimitri is jerking himself off to. He watches Dimitri spill himself on his hand, his name coming out as a moan, and then Dimitri is slumping against the bed.

Claude slips the door shut and walks to his room.

When Edelgard comes by later that night, Claude tells her that he knows why Dimitri has been avoiding him but he doesn’t tell her what he saw. The sad look in her eyes makes Claude come to the conclusion that Dimitri is ashamed of having feelings for someone like him. He goes to bed early and decides that he wants to forget what he saw today.

* * *

Dimitri had come back around after that but Claude suspects Edelgard yelled at him to actually be a friend and spend time with them. But Dimitri had more than friendly feelings for Claude and now that Claude knew, he wasn’t sure what to do. He acted as he normally did, happy that Dimitri finally came around but also conflicted because he was… relieved that it was him who Dimitri thought about in his times of passion. 

And then Byleth came around and Claude now found himself with a new professor. Now this new professor was trying his best to be friends with everyone in the Golden Deer and Claude wasn’t sure what to think of him. But there was something about him that brought him hope of his dream and so he kept an eye on him, came to his tea times, accepted his gifts, trained hard to gain his attention in hopes that Byleth may play a part in his dream.

He didn’t expect to get attached to him.

He didn’t expect for Byleth to get attached as well.

He didn’t expect Dimitri’s sudden jealousy.

It started gradually; Dimitri would come around more often and although he was kind to the professor, he never left Claude’s side for long but he didn’t come too close either. Then Dimitri began to touch him more often, small things like his hand brushing against Claude’s, his shoulder ‘accidentally’ bumping his own, or an opportunity to place his hand on Claude’s shoulder.

Admittedly, it was nice. Claude enjoyed it more than he should but as it went on, every touch no matter how small left him feeling like he was on fire and he didn’t know what to do.

Contrary to popular belief, Claude had never been with anyone else. He was an anxious virgin masquerading as a confident, charismatic ‘fuck boy’ (as the student like to call him) and everyone who heard the rumors believed he had been with at least three different guys at once. There had even been people who had insisted they had Claude on all fours weekly but Claude only rolled his eyes at that one. 

So yes, he was clueless about what to do about his growing problem in his lower regions and when Byleth, ever so watchful, asked if Claude was alright after Dimitri’s _scent_ had left Claude’s pants tighter than ever, Claude didn’t know what to say.

“I uh,” he began. “I’m just tired. I had a late night coming up with some new stuff for the students to try.”

Byleth frowned. “I’d advise you _not_ to poison the students.”

“Ah come on, Teach. I need to know my potions work!”

Byleth was silent and his hand went to cup his chin in thought. “I’ll do it.” Byleth finally said.

Claude was momentarily stunned, forgetting about his problem for a moment. “You will?”

Byleth nods. “Yes, I’ll be happy to help with your problem as I am probably the most suited.”

Claude brightens up. “Okay then! I guess you can come back to my room so we can—”

His sentence is interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps coming from the entrance of the Golden Deer classroom. Both Claude and Byleth turn to see Dimitri striding towards them, his eyes narrowed dangerously at Claude. It catches Claude off guard and he is once again aware of his _problem_. He has no time to argue with Dimitri because the blonde is grabbing his wrist with bruising strength, tugging him with him to the exit.

“I’m sorry, Professor, I must speak with Claude in private.” is all Dimitri says to Byleth before dragging Claude with him into the courtyard and towards the direction of the sleeping corridors— to _Dimitri’s_ corridors.

Claude doesn’t know what Dimitri plans to do but he finds himself looking for Edelgard but there is no sign of her, she has disappeared as she often does. 

“Dimitri,” Claude calls to the blonde prince. “Your grip…”

Dimitri pays him no mind, pushing aside a group of students who are taking up all of the space in the hallway. Claude quickly calls out an apology for Dimitri’s rude behavior but the students are whispering to each other and Claude knows another rumor is going to begin.

When they finally get to Dimitri’s door, he quickly opens it and pulls Claude inside, shutting the door behind him. Claude waits anxiously in the middle of his room, rubbing his aching wrist, looking around the room before his eyes settle back on Dimitri.

Dimitri is still facing the door and then Claude hears the lock _click_ and he knows that he is not getting out without getting past Dimitri and you will sooner disrupt a river from its path than move Dimitri when he is determined.

“Dimitri…” Claude calls once more, unsure of what Dimitri plans to do next.

“Please tell me I have heard wrong and that what I just witnessed was not what I thought it was,” Dimitri begins, his voice low— dangerously so— and his fists balled. Claude can hear his teeth clenching.

“What?” Claude questions quietly, taking a step away from Dimitri because he has now pushed himself from door, his shoulders squared and standing to his full height.

“I have heard the rumors,” Dimitri says and finally turns around. There is a darkness in his eyes that Claude doesn’t recognize but he can see the anger swirling in those blue eyes. “I refuse to believe them because it’s you and I know you would not do such a thing— but what I heard…” he pauses, closing his eyes. “I cannot help but think…”

And now Claude is confused because rumors? What rumor is he speaking of?

“Dimitri, I don’t—”

Dimitri moves faster than Claude can react, his hands gripping his shoulders and he looks desperate for answers. 

“The professor! I heard him offer to help you, he said he is the most suited and then you invite him to your _room_.” He sounds pained, like saying it hurt him and all at once Claude knows what rumors Dimitri speaks of. There have been students who spread false rumors about the new professor and who better to tie him to than to the monasteries favorite duke. Of course the rumors have all been lewd and horribly untrue, Claude is surprised Byleth hasn’t heard them yet. But now Dimitri has heard them and it was all just a case of bad timing and misunderstandings.

“Dimitri,” Claude says calmly although his shoulders are beginning to hurt. Dimitri must be forgetting his strength again. “I was just asking Byleth to help me with—”

“Your _problem_?” Dimitri interrupts and his eyes trail down to rest of his still hard cock, now prominent before looking back up. Claude finds himself blushing, moving to cover his erection but Dimitri is quick and his hands move from his shoulders to his wrists, pulling him flush against his body.

“I saw you trying to hide your _problem_ in front of the professor,” Dimitri whispers and Claude is aware that he is very close. “What is it about him that renders this reaction? What does Byleth possess that _I_ do not?”

And this revealing information is enough to make Claude forget that he needs to clear the rumors. Now, he is focused on the fact that Dimitri is _jealous_ of Byleth and he hates that it _excites_ him to see Dimitri this worked up. He feels his cock twitch with interest and now that Dimitri is pressed against his body, he knows he _feels_ it. 

Dimitri’s eyebrows furrow and he seems to get the wrong idea because he circles Claude like a predator sizing down their prey and Claude follows, slowly turning until Dimitri backs Claude up until his back hits the edge of the bed. Claude’s hands move to keep himself from falling back on the bed. He looks down at the sheets for a moment and his mind instantly goes back to when he watched Dimitri pleasure himself thinking of Claude. He swallows and hopes Dimitri doesn’t notice.

Luck is not on his side it seems as Dimitri eyes Claude’s adam's apple bob, his eyes follow the movement and then he is kicking Claude’s feet apart making Claude lose his balance for a moment. He’s saved from falling when Dimitri steps closer and holds him down against the bed. It’s an awkward position but Claude is flexible so it doesn’t hurt.

“Does the mere mention of Byleth’s name _excite_ you?” he sounds angry and damnit all Claude _likes_ it. 

Claude barely notices his breath has gotten quicker, coming out in small pants and his erection is beginning to hurt. He squirms beneath Dimitri and accidentally rubs against Dimitri’s thigh. A low moan escapes his lips before he can fold back and Dimitri stares down at Claude with calculating eyes. 

He makes a decision a moment later and then he steps back and takes his metal boots off, throwing them to the side and yanking his cape off, letting it fall to the floor.

Claude watches him move, no longer held down by Dimitri’s hands he gets up on his elbows and moves back to settle comfortably on the bed.

Dimitri watches him the entire time he takes his armor off, throwing it with the pile until he is left with his pants and his shirt, he climbs back on the bed and parts Claude’s legs to settle himself between the parted legs. He says nothing as he grabs Claude’s legs and slide his hands up until they settle on his boots, then he’s sliding them off and tossing the across the room.

“Hey!” Claude says frowning at his boots being tossed so carelessly. He turns back to Dimitri and sees Dimitri staring at him, observing and calculating. It’s nerve wracking to be Dimitri’s center of attention and Claude feels unworthy of it.

“Dimitri,” he begins because this cannot go on any longer. “What you heard is no more than a rumor. I have no romantic feelings towards Byleth.”

Dimitri doesn’t react like Claude thought he would, he though Dimitri would be shocked and apologize while moving away and then they would forget all about this and move on. Instead, Dimitri remains between his legs but the look in his eyes has turned from calculating to curiosity.

Claude begins to move back but Dimitri crawls toward him, keeping his spot between his legs.

“Well now that we have everything cleared up,” Claude smiles shyly trying to bring one leg around Dimitri to try and escape but Dimitri grabs the limb and holds it up, Claude’s loose pants sliding down to reveal tan skin. 

Claude scrambles to pull it back down but Dimitri holds him down with his free hand and then leans down to nuzzle Claude’s leg with his nose. Claude watches curious to see what Dimitri will do but terrified all the same.

Dimitri closes his eyes, still nuzzling the tan skin and then a pink tongue darts from his mouth and licks a long stripe down Claude’s leg. It send s shiver down Claude’s spine and he has to close his eyes against his feeling.

“Interesting,” Dimitri muses and puts Claude’s leg down in favor of climbing over him. His breath mingles with Claude’s and then he leans down to breath against Claude’s neck, the action makes Claude tense up, eyes shut and he bites his lip when Dimitri presses against his body and _oh_ Claude feels something _hard_ press against his thigh.

Claude doesn’t move when Dimitri nuzzles his ear and press his nose into Claude’s hair sniffing softly but it leaves Claude squirming.

“How is it that you smell so irresistible?” Dimitri wonders probably to himself. “Why is it that it is this scent that follows me, that penetrates my senses when you are not even _near_ me?”

Claude lets out a small whimper and his hand scrambles to reach his hard cock but Dimitri’s thigh is in the way so he grips the sheets beneath him and tries to stop himself from arching up.

“ _Do you know what it does to me, Claude_ ?” Dimitri’s voice is beside his ear and his scent invades Claude’s senses and it’s _too much_ for him. He needs some sort of friction and his hips buck up against his will, his cock rubbing against Dimitri’s own hard cock. Dimitri lets out a choked groan and his breath is hot against Claude’s ear and it feels so _good_ so Claude bucks his hips again, a little harder this time, his hands find purchase on Dimitri’s hips and then he is helplessly grinding up, aching for that friction that he can’t seem to find.

Dimitri allows him to do as he pleases for a few moments but when it’s clear that it’s not enough friction, he grabs Claude’s hands and pin them above his head, holding them in place with one hand, the other holding his hips down.

Claude whimpers and Dimitri shushes him softly, his thumb rubbing circles on Claude’s thigh.

“Be still and I will help you find your release,” Dimitri smiles down at him but this smile is unlike any that Claude has seen. This smile is a victorious smile, the smile of a hunter who has successfully trapped its prey. This is a new side of Dimitri that Claude has not seen and its both terrifying and exciting.

Remembering Dimitri’s words, he lays still and when Dimitri sees he will obey, he sits up and slips off his shirt, tossing it aside, and then he is reaching for Claude’s cape, clipping it off and then he is helping Claude out of his light coat leaving him in his pants and yellow shirt. 

The realization of what is about to happen hits Claude like freezing cold water, he tries to coat but Dimitri has already thrown it aside.

“Wait, Dimitri!” he calls out, panicked and a little afraid.

Dimitri halts and waits for Claude to speak.

“I’ve…” he hesitates, biting his lower lip and finds he cannot meet Dimitri’s gaze when he continues. “I’ve never done this before.”

Truthfully, Claude didn’t know how Dimitri would react to this information. He knows Dimitri would never force anything on him and yet when he felt Dimitri begin to move away, he found he didn’t want him to.

“No!” Claude wraps his arms around a stunned Dimitri’s neck. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want this with you, because I do! I’m just… a virgin?” he finishes lamely.

That hardened look in Dimitri’s eyes is now gone replaced with a fond tenderness that leaves Claude feeling warm.

“You would give me your virginity?”

Claude nods, embarrassed but confident. “Truthfully, I think I’ve wanted you to have it since I saw you uh… pleasuring yourself while thinking of me. Maybe even before?”

At this, Dimitri blushes and opens his mouth to speak, closes it, then opens it again. “You saw that?”

Claude nods again, his cheeks a bright red. “I’m sorry,” he offers.

Dimitri chuckles and then he is helping them both to sit up, gently removing Claude’s arms and setting them in his lap. It’s then that Claude is painfully aware of how hard he is and then he thinks of how unfair it is that Dimitri is no longer as hard as he was before.

“What happened?” Claude asks as he tries to hide his own erection.

Dimitri smiles and cups Claude’s chin with one hand, bringing his gaze to him.

“The thought of me taking advantage of you was unappealing. I long to feel you intimately but not like that, not if you do enjoy it as well.”

But Claude had already said he wanted to do this with Dimitri. He waits for Dimitri to do something— anything! But he doesn’t.

“Are we gonna…?”

“No.”

Claude can’t help the pout. “Why not?”

Dimitri sighs and reaches over to play with Claude’s braid. “If you will allow me, I would like to take my time with you.”

“What do you mean if I allow you? I already kinda confessed my love, didn’t I?”

Dimitri pauses at this, his hand falling from Claude’s braid. He stares.

“Is that what you were doing?”

And suddenly Claude realizes that he may have made a mistake. That Dimitri may just be interested in a friends with benefits kind of thing. He feels his heart drop and he suddenly feels very stupid and still very hard and now he’s _really starting to hate his own dick_.

“Uh, maybe I should go.” Claude tries to move off of Dimitri’s bed but Dimitri is once again stopping him. He sighs heavily. “Dimitri, I’ll be fine I can take care of this in my room, you don’t have to help me.”

Dimitri looks confused now but Claude would rather be anywhere that _isn’t_ here. “Why are you leaving?”

“To take care of _this_!” Claude gestures to his erection and once again tries to move but Dimitri is still an obstacle. He can’t help but groan in annoyance. “Dimitri, please move.”

“I said I will help you get your release and that is what I plan to do.”

But Claude doesn’t want it if it means Dimitri doesn’t feel the same way. He doesn’t want a friends with benefits kinda thing, he wants… he wants _Dimitri_. All of him. Not just his body.

“That’s not necessary anymore,” Claude pushes one more time but to no avail. He falls back onto the bed with a sigh. “Dimitri, listen closely because I will only say this _once_ .” And when sees Dimitri’s full attention on him, he begins again. “I don’t want a friends with benefits relationship with you. That has never been my intention. What I want— what I have _been_ wanting for awhile now is… an actual thing between us. A relationship. I’m afraid my heart has latched onto you and it isn’t planning on letting go anytime soon so if that bothers you, I can… leave.”

Dimitri’s silence is not at all reassuring, it leaves Claude nervous. He wants Dimitri just kick him out already so he can gather up whatever dignity he has left and go find Edelgard.

“I confess,” Dimitri finally speaks up. “That I have wanted to keep you since first meeting. You shined brighter than anyone I had ever seen, you were— you _are—_ my light.”

The confession leaves Claude breathless. He has no words for Dimitri, not after that. 

“And when I realized just how deep my affections ran, I was afraid you would not feel the same and I was afraid I would make you feel uncomfortable so… I distanced myself from you.” Dimitri pauses and runs his hand through his hair with a sigh. “But then the professor came and you spent all your time with him and I grew… jealous. He was basking in your light when I had long claimed that light long before he came.”

The blonde comes to a halt and it prompts Claude to finally find his voice. 

He chuckles lightly. “That so? That’s a little possessive isn’t it?” It’s meant to be a joke but Dimitri looks ashamed. 

“That is exactly why I choose to distance myself from you.”

Claude bites his lip, knowing he needs to fix this. “You shouldn’t have,” he says and Dimitri looks up. “Distanced yourself from me, I mean.” Claude is quick to correct himself. “Because I really don’t mind. I think it’s kinda hot actually.”

Dimitri’s lips twitch with a smile and he reaches out his hand to grasp Claude’s.

“Will you have me then?” he asks quietly.

Claude’s eyes soften and he squeezes Dimitri’s hands. “Only if you’ll have me as well.”

Dimitri leans forward to rest his forehead against Claude’s. 

“It would be my honor.”

They remain there for a few moments before Dimitri’s eyes widen and he peeks at Claude’s lower region.

“Uh,” Dimitri blushes. “Would you like me to…?”

Claude rolls his eyes and flops back onto the bed. “It went down during our heart to heart chat.” he’s a little upset, he was looking forward to what Dimitri had in mind but he couldn’t be all mad because now he had Dimitri— all of Dimitri— so they had time.

Dimitri crawls beside Claude and lays down, hesitantly placing his arm around Claude’s waist and bringing him close, letting Claude’s scent soothe him. He’s not sure how long they stay like that but eventually, Claude speaks up and by then Dimitri is half asleep.

“Hmm?” Dimitri hums, trying to remain awake long enough to hear what Claude is trying to say.

“I said you should probably apologize to Teach.”

**Author's Note:**

> I uh... am sorry for the cockblock ehe...
> 
> I like possessive Dimitri LOLZ


End file.
